That Which All These Cover
by vedette26
Summary: Because the feeling is (kinda) mutual. Sawada Tsunayoshi in the eyes of his guardians. Companion-fic to That Which Covers the Sky.


I'm just...going to leave this here.

Eh. Companion-fic to _That Which Covers the Sky_, and um, is basically a really big reference to that fic, so, you should probably read that first. Or read this first and then read that next, whatever. Just. They're meant to be read together, I guess? (This isn't a shameless plug for that fic. No sirree.)

So. This is me, trying and probably failing to capture each of the guardians' views on Tsuna. But meh. I missed writing these idiots so there.

**Title:** That Which All These Cover  
**Characters/ Pairings:** Sawada Tsunayoshi; his guardians. A hint of 8059 because kooksthekook's word is law.  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Coarse language (mostly because of Gokudera)  
**Summary:** Because the feeling is (kinda) mutual. Sawada Tsunayoshi in the eyes of his guardians.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I am but a poor Biology major.

Unbeta-ed. Mistakes are mine.

* * *

**That Which All These Cover**

.

.

.

01. the storm

The problem, if it could even be called a problem in the first fucking place, with the Ten—Tsuna, is that well, he's _Tsuna_. Gokudera's gone through that clusterfuck of a future and back with the man and there are still times when he can't make heads or tails of what goes on inside Sawada Tsunayoshi's head. (He politely ignores his sister's suggestion of _nothing_ and gracefully throws up on her brand new _Jimmy Choos_.)

He's almost ashamed to call himself Tsuna's right-hand man when even _he's_ on tenterhooks every time the man does something completely insane and out of line. (Because, _what the actual fuck_, _who invites would-be assassins for afternoon tea?_)

But the feeling doesn't last very long. He _is_ after all Vongola Decimo's right-hand man (and _best friend_ because _shut the fuck up Yamamoto_) and he's pretty much the only one who's fucking qualified to deal with a boss who's allergic to paperwork and family members who rightfully belong inside an asylum (or a glass tank, and yes, he went there). It's a tough job, but Gokudera wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.

.

.

.

02. the sun

Here's a little spoiler: Tsuna never marries Kyoko.

It's one of those little things that still surprises Ryohei every now and then whenever he sees Kyoko's bare finger or notices Tsuna's absence in the monthly Sasagawa Family Dinners. It leaves him feeling a bit cheated, like it's an extremely underhanded plot twist and Ryohei is every bit the frustrated fan because he knows, knows, that it's not supposed to turn out that way.

But it did, and there's really not much that Ryohei can do other than to carry on and keep doing what he does best, which is to do anything and everything to the extreme! (The exclamation point is completely necessary because how else can he sufficiently demonstrate the extremity of his actions?)

Then again, ring or no ring, there's really no changing the fact that Tsuna, whether he wants it or not, is and forever will be Ryohei's little brother; he doesn't need his sister's name to be put in Tsuna's family registry to realize what he already knows in his heart. The same goes for the Sun ring on his finger; because even if he hadn't been chosen to be Vongola Decimo's Sun Guardian, Ryohei's more than willing to do everything in his power to keep everyone in the Family safe and sound.

.

.

.

03. the lightning

Tsuna is the older brother that Lambo always wanted.

He's the very first person to treat Lambo as an actual human being and not just a tool for war, the first one to see him for what he truly is: a five-year-old who never had the chance to be one. He's the only person (well, apart from Nana, but the woman is a _saint_) who never truly got mad at him. And he is probably the only person in the whole wide world who will readily suffer through a Spongebob Squarepants marathon with him and sing the Goofy Goober song without cursing.

Whoever said that _Dio_ doesn't answer prayers was clearly lying because after a boatload of _Padre Nostros_ and countless hours spent praying the rosary, Lambo ended up with Tsuna and the Vongola.

(So okay, he still kinda thinks that God could've maybe _not_ included the whole insanity that is the Vongola into the whole _prayer-answering_ business, but Lambo guesses that beggars can't be choosers.)

.

.

.

04. the rain

Tsuna is, well, he's a lot of things. He's a pretty awful student (not that Yamamoto can talk much about _that_), a good son, a pretty cool boss despite the whole _not-wanting-to-be-the-boss-in-the-first-place_ thing, an awesome fighter, and most of all, Tsuna's a great friend and Yamamoto would even go as far as to calling the other Japanese his best friend if asked. (Gokudera's on a completely different category of his own because well, Yamamoto's pretty sure that you weren't supposed to have highly erotic wet dreams about your best friends.)

People outside of the Vongola think that it's stupid of him to call Vongola Decimo his best friend, that Mafia bosses had no need for friends or best friends for that matter. Those people also think that Tsuna is synonymous with Vongola Decimo and they couldn't be any more wrong on both accounts. Because what a lot of people forget is that Sawada Tsunayoshi is a multidimensional, living, breathing human being who has needs and wants just like the rest of us.

So Yamamoto makes it his personal mission in life to try to cater to those needs and wants, and if it means building a pillow fort in the middle of the day and eating cookie dough ice cream while singing to all the songs in Aladdin, then so be it.

.

.

.

05. the mist

The thing with Tsunayoshi is that he actually thinks that Mukuro is capable of _kindness_. He goes around handing Mukuro weapons of mass destruction and trusts him not to wreak too much havoc with them. (Mukuro's not really sure whether the Japanese is just _that_ stupid or if he actually has some ace up his sleeve.) Another thing about Tsunayoshi is that he cares just a little bit _too much_, and Mukuro would forever deny it, but he actually dreads the day when the boy would _break_. Mukuro has lived too many lives to retain any sense of optimism, but he feels as if he it would be worth his while to continue dancing to Vongola Decimo's tune. (And besides, Tsunayoshi could cook a mean spaghetti sauce.)

What most people don't understand about Chrome is that she calls Tsuna _boss_ not because he is the _capofamiglia,_ but it's because _he carved out a place in the world for her_. And even if the boss doesn't and will never expect anything in return from her other than her happiness, Chrome is determined to pay back every bit of kindness he has afforded her and more.

Vongola Decimo has two Mist guardians and they are never letting go of their Sky.

.

.

.

06. the cloud

Hibari is obviously above comparing other people to fauna other than his usual quip of herbivore, but if one would be so insane enough (read: Mukuro) to pry into the inner workings of his mind, they would find out that Hibari Kyouya—Vongola Decimo's strongest guardian and resident sociopath—has on several occasions, referred to Sawada Tsunayoshi as a hamster.

No, really.

Because somewhere along the way, Hibari has taken responsibility over the other Japanese and he'll be damned if he didn't turn the fledgling hamster that is Sawada Tsunayoshi into a bloodthirsty carnivore, even if it means playing Mafia with the rest of the merry plant-eaters. It's a tough job, but once Hibari Kyouya takes responsibility over something, he sees it through to the very end.

So Hibari coddles Tsunayoshi the only way he knows how: via Spartan training sessions. He'll train and push and make the fledgling herbivore rue the day he was born as Hibari sends him through hell and back. And if that isn't enough for Tsunayoshi to man the fuck up, then Hibari will personally drag corpses to his door to show him that_ this is what happens to weaklings and this could happen to you, Sawada Tsunayoshi if you do not become strong._

The only roof a Cloud will ever know is the Sky, and Hibari will fight tooth-and-nail to protect _his _at all costs.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: I am not gomen. These are my headcanons and I will go down with them to the very end.

Please review! :D


End file.
